This isn't a joke!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.
1. You can't Text Message Break-Up!

**Story: **This is not a joke!

**Chapter: **1

**Summary: **Sasuke wants everyone to know that the reasoning he used for what led to this, was most certainly not a joke. PG+17 SasuNaru. Yaoi. Fluff. Violence. Blood. Suitable for pretty much any mature person. Rated M for language.

* * *

Sasuke sat with his four best friends, picking at something on his plate. They were in a restaurant. It wasn't anything special or expensive, it was a simple eatery he and his friends were treading for the day. His best friends in question happened to be Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Tobi. While Sasuke picked at his salad, his other hand was beneath the table, cell-phone in hand. He was texting someone, although his friends weren't sure who. With a smile on his face, the Uchiha decided it was about time he pressed send. When he did so, he closed his phone and looked up at his friends, meeting their curious gazes, aside from Tobi's, with a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked his friends, finally grabbing a fork-full of salad and placing it in his mouth.

"Your smile is uncharacteristic..." Shikamaru said, yawning soon after.

Neji nodded his head in agreement, sipping at his unsweetened tea with his eyes closed. Tobi took a bite of his sandwich, somehow keeping the mask over his eyes while doing so. "Tobi also thinks that smile is creepy!" He agreed happily and laughed, his chest moving as he did so.

Sasuke glared at his 'friends.' Especially Suigetsu, who didn't bother commenting on his wonderful smile. "I'm just feeling good about myself. It's a great day, you know."

Shikamaru felt a shiver run up his spine and he quickly looked away from the oddity in front of him. There was yet another silence as Sasuke opened his phone again, and with the same, sparkling smile, he replied to the message.

Everyone was so confused.

Just who was he texting, anyway?

There was silence amongst the friends as they all continued to eat, when all of a sudden, the window closest to Sasuke's was broken and a shoe met with his face. "_Sasuke_!" Sasuke went skidding back in his chair and the person who kicked him stood on the table, his hands to his sides. Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he scooted back in his chair.

Suigetsu was distracted as a very pretty girl walked by. She had noticeably sky-blue hair, so he just couldn't look away right now. Tobi giggled, covering his hand with his mouth. And Neji, Neji was still drinking his tea.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto opened his phone and used his thumb to direct himself to the text messages, where he then located the most recent message from his boyfriend. Jumping down from the table, Naruto shoved the phone in Sasuke's face. "Do you see this?! Huh?!" He gripped onto his phone tightly and he pushed it into what would've been the perfect face of Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha was stunned.

Punching Sasuke with the hand covered phone, tears flowed from the blondes eyes.

"Uhh..." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at the sight. He actually never really liked Sasuke. That was pretty much evident by the way he lacked the helping gland, letting Sasuke get his ass whipped like it was supposed to happen or something. Then again, whatever was going on, he sided with Naruto.

"I'm gonna break your face like you broke my heart, Uchiha!" Naruto grabbed onto the collar of Sasuke's shirt and continued to murderously beat the boy with his fist and phone. Sasuke was still pretty stunned.

And then everyone pretty much understood what was going on.

"It's not over, Sasuke! I'll break your legs and drag you back into this relationship!"

Suigetsu rubbed at his nose with his index finger, laughing a bit at the girl who'd blushed when she looked in his direction. What a hot piece of ass! Anyway, Suigetsu turned to see the current problem at hand and his eyebrows raised. "The fuck?"

Tobi continued giggling like mad, not even bothering to get up to help Sasuke. Neji also kinda hated Sasuke, to be honest.

Sasuke was...well, he was a dick.

Naruto lifted Sasuke up as he stood and used his obviously superhuman strength as he tossed him against one table and then the one right next to it, dragging his face through the condiments and plates alike,"What made you think this joke was funny! Huh?! Tell me!" Tossing the boy on the ground and jumping on him to follow suit, Naruto growled. "It's! Not! Over!" With every word his fist came in contact with some piece of Sasuke's body. Naruto made sure that his knee was at Sasuke's crotch, though. He felt that's what would suck to lose most on the Uchiha.

Time seemed to be going so slow at this point, and for some reason, not even the manager of the restaurant was around to stop this.

Sasuke just thought that if he did this in public, Naruto wouldn't over react. He thought this was the smart way.

As Naruto punched Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't help but think of all the times, all the instances, that made this day come to be.

_The day Sasuke broke up with Naruto...in the form of a text message._


	2. Cereal? In Bed!

**Story: **This is not a joke!

**Chapter: **2

**Summary: **Cereal? In bed?!

* * *

_It all started when Sasuke saw an AD on television. _It was a cloudy day in their city and Naruto, despite several text messages from his friends decided to stay in. Sasuke, being the super duper boyfriend he was, decided to stay home with his beloved blonde lover. It wasn't until Sasuke walked into the room that he got a very wicked idea.

Naruto was sprawled out on the bed with his arms and legs wide open, his mouth agape. The cover was half on him and half off, revealing lovely toned tanned skin. It was enticing to say the least.

Sasuke never actually spent all that much time with his boyfriend, but when he did, it was mostly sex-esque. Yes, Sasuke was a male-nymph if there ever was one, and he, much like any other normal boyfriend, went to Naruto whenever he felt he needed release. But today wasn't one of those days. He wasn't positively in need of release, in fact he could wait. Instead, he wanted to test out the cereal he'd bought just the day before.

Yes, SexCereal. The cereal rumored to improve sex with just one spoonful.

Sasuke ran down the stairs, grabbing the box of cereal along with two bowls, two spoons and a jug of milk. When he kicked the fridge closed with his foot, he was startled by the sound of Minato making a 'pfft' noise. Minato blew at his bangs and placed his hand on his cheek, staring at the Uchiha's back as if he were unimpressed.

"Why are you running in my house?"

Sasuke slowly turned to face Naruto's Father with a smile on his porcelain face. He was – he was just – er - "I thought Naruto would like breakfast in bed?" He'd slept over the night before (WITH PERMISSION, THANK YOU) and he really didn't expect Minato to be angry...it's just cereal...so..

"An Uchiha? Getting my son breakfast in bed?" Minato blew at his bangs again and this time took up the newspaper that was on the counter. He scooted closer to the counter on the tall stool he sat on. Straightening the newspaper with just one hand, Minato shrugged his shoulders back.

"Whatever. Don't dirty up the house. I don't normally let you guys eat outside of the kitchen...but since its a nice sentiment, go ahead." He couldn't help but meet Sasuke's inquisitive expression with that of a grin – the same grin that Naruto gave Sasuke whenever he had some stupid plan cooked up.

"Er...yessir!" Sasuke rearranged the items he held with both hands and practically toppled over to the stairs. After giving Minato one last glance, he ran up the flight of stairs yet again.

What the hell was his problem?

Naruto and Sasuke had been great friends since they were kids but Minato always gave him the same look. It was like Minato didn't trust him or something. That's stupid! He totally loved Naruto.

You know, with all his heart and stuff.

All that gross shit.

Anyway, Sasuke kicked open the door to Naruto's room and set everything down on the dresser. Forcing himself onto the limited-space bed, he placed both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders, shaking them like he was crazy.

"Naruto! Get up! This is serious!"

He kept pretending like this was a serious matter up until Naruto got up with tremendous force, punching Sasuke straight in the face.

Sasuke went flying and hit his head on the dresser. He shuffled up to stand and placed his hands on the dresser, a comical-sad look on his face. "Naru, baby- don't- "

"Shut up! And stop calling me that, bastard!" Naruto absolutely hated the nicknames. Sasuke didn't really call him these nicknames, no, instead he used them whenever he wanted to bother the blonde. And it worked. It worked real fast. Naruto sat up and was crawling to the edge of the bed when he noticed a box of what looked like Cheerios on the dresser beside his bed.

"Oh..Sasuke."

He pointed to the cereal box. Sasuke rubbed at his head and then looked at it as well, and then a sparkly smile came with. "Oh yeah, I brought this up so you can have some breakfast in bed. It's a rarity, after all!" The Uchiha sounded genuinely nice and this sent Naruto's spine to the edge, making the blonde shiver with an unwanted sensation. He hated when Sasuke smiled, too. That bastard always smiled when he meant trouble.

Squinting his eyes into a glare, Naruto went ahead and shrugged his shoulders. "Tch. Fine. Bowl up the cereal, and we'll eat together."

Sasuke breathed out heavily through his nostrils like some kind of lecherous gross man and then grabbed the cereal box, pouring two bowls. He poured the milk as well and then grabbed the spoons. Handing Naruto his bowl of cereal, he sat down next to him and then grinned to Naruto. "Hey, you try it first!"

"Uhh, it's just Cheerios, Sasuke." Naruto scooped up a spoon of the cereal and shoved it in his mouth.

Sasuke watched his boyfriend messily eat up the cereal, milk drizzling own his chin every now and then. Naruto was such a messy eater, and on top of that he was smacking too. Sasuke wanted to slap him. He really did. But instead, he would instead, wait for the cereal to do it's magic.

Naruto ate the entire bowl of cereal, all while leaning over Sasuke to get more.

"Hey! Suke, you know!" He poured the cereal and then leaned back so that he was beside the frozen Uchiha again.

"After this, you should buy me some ramen!"

Naruto devoured the second bowl of cereal, all while Sasuke was wondering what the hell was going on. Where was the aphrodisiac induced, dark, handsome, sweating Naruto he was promised from the Ad? Sasuke squinted his eyes as Naruto drank the remaining milk in his bowl, leaning over Sasuke again to put the bowl on the dresser.

"Actually no, make that nine bowls! You've got the money for that, don'tcha Suke?" Naruto slid out of bed and did a very enthusiastic twirl into the closet to retrieve some clothes, all while Sasuke tilted his head to watch the Uzumaki as he grabbed clothes.

The fuck was going on?

Sasuke sat there, feeling quite stupid for believing an Ad on television for what seemed to be hours; although it was actually just minutes. Naruto got dressed in a sleeveless hoodie and some normal cargo shorts and then went into the bathroom to fix his naturally spiky bedhead hairstyle. After doing so, he poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Suke?"

Sasuke stared at the wall.

"Hm...do you..instead...want to buy me 10 bowls?"

This was...one of the first times Sasuke was _irrationally_ bothered by Naruto.


	3. Masters and Slaves!

**Story: **This is not a joke!

**Chapter: ****3**

**Summary: ****In Which Sasuke ruins what could've been a good thing.**

* * *

This was probably the _third or fourth night_ that Sasuke officially stayed at his boyfriends house. Minato and Kushina were out at a restaurant tonight, they were spending their night out for their anniversary. While Kushina was bringing herself out to the car, Minato had managed to pull Sasuke up by his collar and threaten the boy. Through gritted teeth, Minato told Sasuke that if he laid even one hand on Naruto, he would break said hand. Sasuke took this as a hint for him to do whatever he wanted to his lovely boyfriend. They were mostly all alone, now. Kyuubi was upstairs in his room, but because his music was blasting as loud as possible, Sasuke deemed it reason enough to play with Naruto.

"Naruto, let's play a game." A happy Sasuke sat in front of his boyfriend indian style, who soon folded his legs to do the same.

"Alright, cool." Naruto nodded his head, grinning at the other teenager. He didn't mind playing a game with Sasuke, as long as there was no PDA. If Kyuubi came downstairs and saw Sasuke kissing Naruto, he would surely tell their Dad exactly what he saw. Damn his older brother for being a jerk as such! The redhead was such a brat.

"We're gonna play slaves and masters,"

"..." Naruto's eyes averted and he stared at a wall.

"So first, we're gonna play janken to determine the master," Sasuke's smirk was shown, a corner of his lips raising.

Naruto put his hand out in the rock position, boring holes into Sasuke with his glare. Sighing inwardly, he released a breath of air with his nostrils.

"Alright- Jan"

"Ken."

"Po!"

Naruto's fist never changed and Sasuke used Paper. So he was the winner. Sasuke grinned at Naruto momentarily before his grin disappeared because of the lack of reaction from Naruto. "Anyway, I'll pay you to be the slave," And then he took out some cash and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at the cash in his hand and then found the strength to nod about it. Somehow.

"Sweet, I guess I can be your slave if I get cash,"

Naruto took the bills from the Uchiha's hands. "So you're my slave now?"

Naruto nodded momentarily, counting the money, only to have it snatched from his hands not even seconds later.

"Well, then. If you're my slave what's yours is mine, and so this is mine now."

Naruto's brow furrowed.

"So this money belongs to me, and you belong to me. Wasn't that a great way to haggle? I don't know about Itachi but I actually listen to Dad when he says a thing o-"

Sasuke was stopped in the midst of a sentence by Naruto's hand; a painful slap to the cheek.

Naruto got up and walked off, leaving a confused Sasuke. Stomping his way up the stairs and passed Kyuubi's bedroom, he went into his own and slammed the door...twice.

"N-Naru, that's how you play the game, you know!" Sasuke pushed himself up into standing and ran after his boyfriend.

This was the first time Sasuke realized Naruto didn't know how to _take a joke._


	4. Best Friends? No Thanks!

**Story: **This is not a joke!

**Chapter: 4**

**Summary:**** S****_asuke is sick and tired of Naruto's "Best Friend." Uhm, Excuse you?_**

* * *

Sasuke had never been a greedy guy. He took what he could get, and always let Naruto do whatever he liked with whomever he wanted. But at this point he realized that it wasn't about being greedy or not, he simply didn't want anyone to take his _man_.

It all started when Sasuke came over one day and as he entered, Gaara exited. He didn't feel as happy as he did initially, and seeing the redhead leave and then looking to Naruto who happened to be tousled, his shirt sliding off of his shoulder, and out of breath – he wanted to follow Gaara over to his car and then wash it with his face. And then kill him several times.

Sasuke had gotten angry at Naruto in that instance, but when he confronted him, Naruto quickly changed the subject and told Sasuke that the reason he was so tired was because Gaara was teaching him how to make one of the meals they made in that stupid dessert city, Suna. Now, Sasuke didn't think there was anything wrong with the food Naruto made; it was a lot like curry – but for some reason he just couldn't believe that _that_ was **all** he and Gaara did. So he decided to confront Naruto.

It only took a second or two before Sasuke was cornering his dobe, placing his hands on either side of the wall and boring holes into his form with his powerful glare. It only took a second for him to brush his lips against that lovely bisque neck and bite into it with his sharp canines to draw blood that he would suckle on, and then devour, repeating the action on both sides. It took a few minutes to coax Naruto into forgetting about the steaming hot plate of curry he'd made for them to share. And it only took a few seconds for Sasuke to _fuck everything up_.

"You belong to me, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, flush close to the boys ear.

"I-I know that." Naruto muttered, looking off to the side with those large azure orbs.

"Then why was Gaara here?"

Sasuke lifted either of Naruto's hands, interlacing their fingers and pressing them against the wall. He pressed his hips close to Naruto's and made a soft grinding action,"What were you doing?"

"I—I...wait _**what**_?"

Sasuke's brow raised. "Hmm?" He said innocently.

"What did you just say to me, Sasuke?" Naruto growled and lowered his fingers so that his nails could dig into Sasuke's pale skin. Now that Sasuke thought about it, Naruto and Kyuubi has some really fucking sharp nails. Why the fuck was that. Anyway, Sasuke hissed and pushed Naruto's hands against the wall harder. "I said _why was Gaara here_?"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERTED PIECE O' SHIT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE IS, TTEBAYO."

Oh wow, Naruto. "That really hurts my feelings, Naruto,"

"No it doesn't you like to hear shit like this and you know it,"

"I do not," Sasuke poked his bottom lip out in a pout and glared at the blonde, who in response pushed him away and flipped him off. Naruto grabbed his car keys and stomped over to the front door. "Where are you going now?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his face.

"I'M GONNA GO HAVE SEX WITH GAARA SABAKU."

"Naruto don't you fuck with me,"

"_I'm not._ I just said I'm going to go fuck with _Gaara._" And with that, the blonde slammed the door, twice.

Sasuke groaned. This was one of the times he wanted to grab Naruto by the neck and choke him to death. Woah, that was pretty violent. On second thought, he actually wanted to grab Naruto by the neck and initiate sexual asphyxiation. Is that any better? Heh.


	5. Ouch!

**Story: **This is not a joke!

**Chapter: 5**

**Summary: **_Ouch._

* * *

Naruto mewled when Sasuke's tongue slid over his bottom lip, and with a desperate moan he allowed entrance. Sliding his arms beneath Naruto's form, he pulled the boy up bridal style and headed towards the stairs. Naruto's hands slid forward and he began to cling desperately to the older teenager, his tongue sliding across Sasuke's as lewd noises escaped through small crevices. Naruto pulled himself flush close to his boyfriend, and as Sasuke's first foot reached the stair he broke the kiss.

With a hiss sliding through two wrenched together rows of teeth, Sasuke huffed out a needy breath of air and his head dipped down to lick the saliva leaking from the corner of his dobe's mouth. "Hn." The boy elicited his Uchiha-Trademark noise and stepped up another stair. Naruto's head slid forward and his tongue darted out to lick away slowly forming beads of sweat along the pale neck that was Sasuke's. A salty flavor enveloped the boy's mouth and he slid his tongue up, dragging it up the older male's neck and then to his jaw and cheek.

"D-dobe." A simple warning and a growl resonating from Sasuke's throat and Naruto's stomach burned. The blonde pressed forward and pressed his lips to the pale cheek, kissing and soon suckling until the skin beneath his reddened lips followed suit and gained some color. His hands slid down Sasuke's shoulders and began to run down his upper arms, fingers delving into taut muscle. "Please," Naruto said in a hoarse manner, his head bucking forward as he sucked on Sasuke's collarbone. Although Sasuke was probably considered the dominant one in bed, Naruto gave him much more hickeys in comparison. In return for all the marks of ownership, Sasuke made sure to fuck him so hard that he couldn't think straight.

A growl resonated from the pale boy's throat once more and he shakily moved his legs up the stairs. All at once, the boy lost his footing, unable to see exactly where to place his foot. "Narut-"

Before Sasuke could even utter the boys name his foot missed the next stair and his body jerked forward. It all happened so fast; in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke dropped Naruto.

Naruto of course fell down the stairs, seemingly hitting every stair on the way down and the blonde even flopped down as if he'd been defeated after wards.

Sasuke tilted his head back and gawked at Naruto, his whole body shivering because of what he knew was coming next.

In the blink of an eye, or maybe it took longer than that, the blonde's look-a-like father was at his side, pulling Naruto up into his arms. "How could you do something like this, Sasuke!" He pressed the boys face into his barrel chest without even a second thought and his dull gray-blue eyes looked directly into Sasuke's onyx ones.

Sasuke just stood there.

"You know he's clumsy how could you let him!" He choked back a sob and immediately took out his phone to dial up Kushina who was at her restaurant, working. Kushina picked up almost immediately and smiled as she answered the phone,"Hello? Jinchuuriki Cafe!" She waved her hand at one of the waiters who stood in wait for her, telling them it was okay to continue working until she got off of the phone.

"Sasuke did what?!" The woman hissed, her red tendrils of hair seemingly floating as she growled. Immediately straightening up, the woman smiled wide. "May I please talk with Sasuke?"

Sasuke swallowed the forming lump in his throat and walked the small ways down the stairs he had left to grab the phone that was offered to him. As soon as the boy placed the phone against his ear he was pulling it back. "SASUKE!" The woman screeched on the other end. Sasuke grumbled something or the other and placed the phone back at his ear. This reminded him of all the times he accidentally made Naruto fall when they would play as kids. And Kushina's angry voice wasn't helping him forget all the times he was scolded for Naruto being naturally clumsy.

"Sasuke, I want you to take your things and leave the house. I'll see you in a week when you've already atoned for your mistakes." Sasuke could hear the fake smile in Kushina's voice.

"But I - "

"Go,"

" I didn't - "

"Leave, Sasuke..."

"But Ma..." Sasuke had always called Kushina and Minato his second set of parents. He pulled the phone away from his ear as Kushina went on a very loud rant about how Sasuke was the cause of all of Naruto's troubles and yada yada yada, things he'd heard all too many times before. Sasuke sighed and handed the phone back to Minato and turned to walk up the stairs to grab his things. When Sasuke reached the last stair he heard the creak of a door opening and not even six seconds later Kyuubi was standing in front of him. The boy's tousled flaming red hair hung over his shoulders and his honey-orange eyes bored holes into Sasuke with the intensity of his glare. Kyuubi hadn't even seen what happened; he just had this feeling something happened to the kit. Kyuubi pressed forward so that the tip of his nose nearly brushed against Sasuke's. "Where do you think yer' going?" Kyuubi growled. He talked like a yakuza, and it made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

The older Uzumaki sibling placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and let his sharp ass nails dig into the boys pale skin. Although Kyuubi was pale (like Kushina) it was still hard to place his expressions. The boy grinned and bared extremely sharp, possibly manually-serrated teeth and he tilted his head downwards,"Shouldn't you be checking to see if Naruto is alright?"

"He's fine, Kyu." Kyuubi slid his hand away when he heard his fathers voice and glanced from behind the Uchiha with a large smile sweeping across his perfect face. " I see!" He exclaimed, sounding a lot more like Naruto and Minato, now.

As Kyuubi slid passed the Uchiha he passed him another one of those strange looks and then grinned as he reached his Father and younger brother. "Don't worry, I'll take him up to his room." Kyuubi took _his_ kit into his arms and as he passed Sasuke on the stairs he made sure to make direct eye contact with him. "I'll wring your neck, Uchiha..." The older Namikaze-Uzumaki boy stated with a positive tone on his menacingly dangerous voice.

When Sasuke finally heard the room door shut he felt uneasy. Not because Kyuubi threatened him, but because the boy was behind closed doors with Naruto! Sasuke ran up the stairs to prevent the strange redhead from molesting his unconscious brother, because he was totally sure he would do that.

___Sasuke, of course, was banned from carrying Naruto. Minato couldn't risk his sons life for the sake of Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, this actually wasn't Naruto's fault._


	6. Ryusuke the Great!

**Story: **This is not a joke!

**Chapter: 6**

**Summary: **_In which Sasuke and Naruto watch Sasuke's little cousin, Ryusuke._

* * *

Naruto placed his hands on his knees as he looked down to the little girl who sat on his couch. Her eyes were pitch black and her hair was light blue and tipped with blue-black. Her hair was up in two loose ponytails and her eyes slanted as if she were always glaring. The girl in question was Sasuke's little cousin, Ryu. Now, Naruto had never met the girl before now, but when Sasuke asked him if he'd like to help baby-sit the little girl, he hadn't seen any problem with it. It didn't take long for he and the little girl to get acquainted, either.

"E-eh. I'm Naruto, what's your name?" He asked the little girl, expecting a sweet reply in response. Instead, Ryu growled at the boy and then 'roared', threatening to bite all of his fingers off one by one,"Leave me alone!" She huffed. Naruto didn't know what to say to this. Sasuke walked over and placed a hand onto the girl's head. She pouted.

"Her name is Ryusuke, you know, like a dragon?" The girl vehemently nodded her head. Naruto simply nodded as well, glaring at the little girl. "Feel free to call her Ryu."

"C-cool. Anyway, Sasuke! This is gonna be fun! We'll be like a little family."

Ryu hissed,"Okay! But I wanna marry Sasu-niisama!" Ryu quickly latched herself to Sasuke's arm and Naruto had to bite back sour words. "f-Fine." He said with a forced grin on his face.

"Then I'll be the kid."

Sasuke smirked. _Good Naruto._ Sasuke thought, appreciating that he was letting Ryu get her way. Soon, they were preparing to play House.

"Ow! Ryu, don't bite your child!"

"Get your hands off of my husband!"

"Hn..."

"I was just hugging my Dad!"

"He's not your dad! You're adopted!" The girl said through her lisp!

Both Naruto and Sasuke gasped to add drama to the girl's 'revelation.'

"I – I had no idea!" Naruto said in a surprised voice.

Sasuke gasped, but he most certainly was not going to say something obnoxious _or_ act.

"And Sasuke you aren't my husband! You're the guy I'm having an uhffair with!" She giggled into her hand.

"Ryusuke, where did you learn about affairs?"

The little girl grinned and pointed to Naruto with her thumb, her tongue out. "Naru-niisama was talking to someone on the phone about one!"

If possible, Sasuke's scowl lowered so much that he himself was face to floor.

Naruto hissed. "S-Sasuke? You don't really believe that, huh?"

"_S...Sasuke?"_


End file.
